De l'huile sur le feu
by PetitPentagram
Summary: Fic développant l'idée écrite dans "Le Procès". La condamnation à mort volontaire de Saga dans un Sanctuaire divisé.
1. Début des hostilités

Hello !

Me revoila dans un fandom que j'ai laissé de côté depuis longtemps avec une fic qui me trotte dans la tête depuis plus de 5 ans. Autant dire que j'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir XD

N'hésitez pas à me dire honnêtement ce que vous en pensez, j'ai laissé les deux premiers chapitres tels quels pour que vous voyiez l'évolution depuis.

Comme d'habitude, **Burning Asteria** est ma complice sur ce projet.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un grognement lui échappa. Il jura contre la douleur dans son corps avant d'écarquiller les yeux sous la surprise. La pièce n'était pas éclairée – heureusement car sinon il aurait été ébloui par le soleil à son zénith. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

Il essaya de se lever, sans succès. La douleur était encore trop vive. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il passa à regarder le vide avant que finalement quelqu'un entre. Un serviteur.

Il lui déposa un verre d'eau dans un coin avant de repartir, ne semblant pas réaliser l'immobilité forcée du chevalier. Ou peut-être que si. Tout ce qu'il daigna lui accorder fut un regard méprisant, mais à quoi d'autre s'attendait-il ?

Quand il regarda par la fenêtre, il ne vit que le ciel sans nuage typique de la Grèce. Il aurait aimé pouvoir sortir dehors et profiter de la chaleur du soleil pour délier ses membres engourdis par son sommeil prolongé. Seulement chacun de ses mouvements étaient surveillés par les autres qui ne lui faisaient plus confiance du tout. Il fallait dire que trahir sa déesse n'était pas un petit crime et il ne serait jamais pardonné pour toutes ces années de mensonges et de manipulation.

Son frère ne serait qu'un ennemi de Poséidon mais lui serait à jamais un ennemi de la gagnante éternelle des guerres saintes. Lui était un meurtrier et un imposteur connu de tous ici et s'ils avaient tous semblé accepter Kanon (qui pouvait être considéré comme victime de son propre frère) lui ne serait pas épargné. Plus jamais il ne pourrait se regarder dans le miroir et avoir de vie réelle ici.

SsSs

De son côté, Aiolia soupirait à répétition. Son frère lui tenait compagnie depuis plusieurs heures et jamais il ne s'était pourtant senti aussi seul de sa vie en présence de quelqu'un. Il lui avait semblé qu'il retrouverait son frère comme il aurait souhaité qu'il soit. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'il soit plus gentil, plus compréhensif vis à vis de ce qu'il avait vécu. Une version finale d'Aioros comme il l'avait connu. Mais rien de tout cela n'avait lieu. Non, il n'avait pas assez vieilli mentalement pendant son passage aux Enfers. Il restait naïf et voulait absolument que les méchants soient punis et les gentils récompensés de leurs actions.

Une vision aussi manichéenne lui faisait mal. C'est à dire que Deathmask, Shura, Camus, Aphrodite et Saga devaient selon lui ni plus ni moins être renvoyés aux Enfers pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils auraient dû, soi-disant, faire comme lui et rester nobles et fidèles quelles que soient les conséquences. Se trouver des excuses pour justifier les faits ne rendait pas leurs actions morales. C'était noir ou blanc avec le Sagittaire et cela fatiguait le Lion qui savaient que les choses étaient bien plus compliquées.

D'ailleurs il avait toujours certaines questions sur le Cancer. Il l'avait enterré lui-même la nuit suivant la bataille du Sanctuaire, malade de voir que ses « compagnons » ne le feraient pas et ne savait pas quoi en penser même des mois plus tard. Il s'était senti moins seul qu'à ce moment précis à entendre le sermon de son frère qui finalement avait servi Athéna moins longtemps et aurait dû accepter d'écouter en priorité ses doléances. Mais non, cela ne marchait pas comme cela avec le preux chevalier Aioros ! Il n'avait qu'une envie, le mettre à la porte et lui crier dessus. Qui était-il à la fin pour juger des gens qu'il n'avait connu que brièvement ? Il n'avait pas été là toutes ces années...

SsSs

L'ambiance n'était guère meilleure dans les deux premiers temples ainsi que dans le sixième qui voyaient leurs habitants ébahis de revenir à la vie. Ils n'auraient jamais cru avoir de seconde chance. Aucun doute qu'elle serait la dernière. Ils comptaient bien montrer leur reconnaissance envers la déesse en revenant à son service, plus fidèles que jamais. Elle retrouverait sa garde dorée encore meilleure qu'au premier jour. Du moins, eux feraient tout pour, quitte à demander des châtiments exemplaires pour les renégats.

SsSs

Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser, le onzième temple n'était en rien porteur de malaise. Son gardien, renégat, se doutait de toutes les implications qui allaient avec leur retour à la vie et bien qu'il n'eût aucune hâte de voir la situation dégénérer il savait que cela était inévitable. Le chemin promettait d'être long et le pardon était loin d'être accordé, encore moins à lui, cela était sûr. Pourtant il voulait croire qu'une résurrection amènerait quelque chose de bon à chacun d'eux. Car n'était-ce pas là le but de leur déesse en faisant cela ? Peut-être avait-il mal analysé mais il se devait d'être là où sa protectrice voulait qu'il soit.

SsSs

Milo était loin de partager ce calme et cet optimisme. Les scorpions sont connus pour être rancuniers, et il ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de réfléchir à la situation plus avant qu'un serviteur lui annonçât qu'Athéna organisait une audience. Soutenu par ce même serviteur, il parvint tant bien que mal à monter au treizième temple pour voir que tous les morts avaient ressuscités, en plus ou moins bonne forme.

« Mes chevaliers, annonça la déesse, je suis heureuse de vous revoir en vie, et j'espère que cette seconde chance vous permettra de profiter de cette paix que vous avez apportée. »

Derrière cette annonce, tous devinaient l'ordre implicite de rester sage et d'oublier les événements fâcheux qui s'étaient produits.

« Kanon réintègre le Sanctuaire en tant que chevalier à part entière bien que l'armure reste à Saga. Dohko et Shion, par souci d'équité, ne pourront pas profiter encore d'un rajeunissement. »

En effet, peu les avaient remarqués – dissimulés au fond de la salle – mais les deux chevaliers avaient retrouvé un corps qui devait avoir environ 50 ans. Cela rassura la plupart, qui n'aurait pas à s'habituer à parler à des bicentenaires dans des corps de jeune homme.

« Je vous annonce également que Shion reprend jusqu'à nouvel ordre ses fonctions de Grand Pope. Je serai bien évidemment là pour surveiller que tout se passe bien, y compris la reprise des entraînements. Mais vous attendrez pour cela au moins quelques jours, afin de vous habituer de nouveau à la vie sur terre, et à votre corps qui vient d'être reconstitué. »

En effet, certains se sentaient juste faibles – ils n'étaient pas mort longtemps – mais d'autres comme Aioros soufraient bien plus, refusant pourtant de le montrer. Ce n'était pas une énorme douleur, tout au plus une brûlure dans les muscles, mais étant mort plus longtemps – 13 ans – il n'était plus habitué à ce genre de souffrance.

« Je compte sur vous pour vous montrer dignes de la chance qui vous est offerte. Sur ce, vous pouvez aller vaquer à vos occupations. »

SsSs

Alors qu'une partie s'inclinait et partait après avoir à demi-mots renouvelé leur serment, les anciens traîtres partirent simplement, conscients qu'il faudrait du temps avant de ne plus subir les regards méfiants des autres. Aiolia partit de son côté pendant que son frère remerciait la déesse, espérant le semer dans le Sanctuaire. Retenant un sourire moqueur, Deathmask suivit la manœuvre de loin. Haussant les épaules – le Lion avait toujours agi étrangement, il était bien placé pour le savoir – il partit également, imité par Camus, Shura et Aphrodite. Si le Verseau rentra directement dans son temple, les deux derniers filèrent Deathmask jusqu'à sa destination.

Il s'arrêta, à leur grande surprise, au cimetière.

« Vous n'êtes pas discrets, vous savez ? Soupira le Cancer

– Pourquoi être venu ici ? Demanda alors Shura en le voyant slalomer entre les tombes, semblant savoir laquelle il cherchait

– Je voulais vérifier quelque chose. Il s'arrêta enfin devant l'une d'elles.

– Raconte-nous, tu peux tout nous dire après tout, intervint Aphro

– Regarde par toi-même. »

En s'approchant, le poisson vit que les tombes portaient leurs noms à Shura et lui. Deathmask fixait une troisième tombe. Sans inscription.

« Qu'y a-t-il de surprenant ? Tous ceux qui sont morts ont la leur non ? Fit le poisson.

– Je n'aurais jamais dû en avoir. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à ces enfoirés, crois bien qu'il ne se seraient pas donné cette peine.

– La mort a peut-être fait plus de mal que je ne croyais, commenta Shura, parce que là je ne te suis pas. C'est bien ta tombe ?

– Je ne comprends pas non plus. C'est bien pour ça que je vais avoir une petite discussion avec quelqu'un. Alors vous serez bien sympa de dégager, le temps que je tire ça au clair.

– On est tes amis, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de nous comme ça.

– Dommage. »

Repartant en direction des temples, il laissa là deux chevaliers perdus.

Aiolia soupira en entendant frapper à sa porte. Il était tard, son frère ne pouvait pas le lâcher ?

« Hey ! Couillon, ouvre ! Cria une voix derrière ladite porte, c'est ton frère que tu fuis, pas moi !

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi encore ? Grogna-t-il en le laissant entrer

– Je viens discuter. Mettre les choses au clair. J'ai des couilles pour le faire, moi.

– Balance qu'on en finisse.

– Pourquoi tu m'as enterré ? Et pourquoi y'a pas de nom ?

– Que...quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

– De ma tombe. Je suis allé vérifier.

– Qui est au courant ? Et comment tu le sais ?

– Personne. Je le sais parce que je t'ai vu faire. »

Voyant que Deathmask n'en démordrait pas, il lui expliqua alors les raisons qui l'avaient poussé, il y avait quelques temps déjà, à lui rendre un dernier hommage. Il n'essaya pas d'embellir la vérité, l'homme ne le croirait pas de toute façon. Une fois tout mis à plat, Deathmask se leva pour partir.

« Au fait, vu qu'on a une nouvelle vie, tu vas peut-être enfin te trouver un vrai nom ?

– C'est déjà fait, je reprends celui que j'avais avant.

– Avant de devenir Deathmask ?

– Avant de mourir. Je suis toujours Deathmask, que cela plaise ou non. »

Puis il passa la porte. Une fois la porte fermée, Aiolia grimaça. Le Cancer venait ni plus ni moins de lancer les hostilités. Et il avait la furieuse envie de se ranger dans son camp.

SsSs

Évidemment, il rit beaucoup moins lorsque les hostilités commencèrent réellement, ce qui ne tarda pas. Une fois remis du choc initial, ce fut comme si la guerre continuait. Entre Aioros qui était acclamé comme un dieu, Shaka qui avait repris son délire mystique et Milo qui ne savait pas contenir son agressivité, il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air. Son aversion envers son frère ne diminuant pas – c'était injuste mais il l'avait presque abandonné après tout – Aiolia resta au début en marge. Ce n'était pas vraiment grand-chose, et son intervention ne lui aurait rien apporté de toute façon.

L'étincelle qui déclencha tout fut déclenchée par Deathmask et un apprenti. Le chevalier n'avait rien trouvé de mieux comme passe-temps pendant sa convalescence que de décorer sa tombe. Oui c'était macabre – toujours mieux cela dit que les masques qui avaient enfin disparus, et même mieux, à l'initiative du propriétaire du quatrième temple – et voyant cela, l'apprenti choqué le rapporta à son maître qui à son tour le rapporta... Autant dire que l'humour du Cancer ne faisait pas l'unanimité. Et c'était complètement voulu.

SsSs

Dès l'autorisation accordée de faire de l'exercice, ce petit malentendu se régla à l'entraînement. Les plaies étaient encore à vif, et les rancœurs tenaces. Milo n'hésita pas longtemps avant de l'interroger :

« Tu peux nous dire à quoi tu joues encore ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu seras pardonné.

– Je décore, l'arachnide. Après tout, c'est ma tombe, j'en fais ce que je veux. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu comprennes... Et ton pardon… autant dire que je m'en tamponne.

– On t'a pas enterré. On t'a laissé comme la pourriture que tu as toujours été.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, une âme charitable est passée par là...

– Aussi charitable que Saga quand il t'a confié ton rôle d'assassin ? Ou aussi charitable que toi pendant que tu arrachais le visage de tes victimes ? »

Avant que Deathmask n'ait le temps de répondre, Shion intervint pour les séparer. De toute évidence, niveau relationnel, des efforts devaient encore être fournis. Peu importait la nature du conflit, ou même le fait que techniquement c'était réellement la tombe de Deathmask et qu'en toute logique il pouvait en disposer, le grand Pope ne pouvait pas autoriser une guerre civile si peu de temps après leur retour à tous.

A vrai dire, Deathmask était bien le seul qui aurait pu avoir l'idée de décorer lui-même sa propre tombe par pure vengeance. Malheureusement pour lui, la « morale bien-pensante » réprouvait quelque peu ce genre de fantaisies comme le lui rappela Shaka ou encore Mu.

Et pendant que tout le monde se focalisait sur le Cancer et ses frasques, on en oubliait presque les autres « traîtres ». Était-ce volontaire ? Le grand Pope rééquilibra la balance en rappelant que chacun avait un rôle à tenir. Ou comment remuer le couteau dans la plaie pour ceux qui s'en voulaient encore. Renvoyant tout le monde à son temple, il ne savait pas que cela provoquerait une réaction en chaîne... L'aurait-il su qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire grand-chose.

SsSs

Assis sur les marches, Saga réfléchissait. Personne en dehors des cinq renégats ne lui accordait la parole. Peut-être qu'ils avaient besoin de temps, mais lui avait besoin de soutien. Mu jouait la victime, mais était-ce sa faute s'il avait été possédé ? Shaka était loin d'être parfait lui aussi : il les avait poussés dans leurs derniers retranchements, et sans lui, il n'aurait jamais sali son honneur en utilisant l'Athéna exclamation.

En voyant son frère arriver et entrer dans le temple, il le suivit et le trouva en train de faire ses valises. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, mais son cœur se brisa encore plus en le voyant faire.

Il ne partait pas très loin, à peine au village sur la côte, mais le message était clair : il avait besoin de s'éloigner. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas à quel camp il appartenait. Milo semblait ne pas trop lui en vouloir et l'avait absous, mais les autres restaient distants, pas habitués à le voir avec eux. Il faut dire qu'être le double de Saga n'aidait probablement pas à s'intégrer.

Le mieux était encore d'aller vivre seul quelques temps, et voir ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire de sa vie. Il essaierait probablement de conserver le contact avec son jumeau mais il le sentait trop faible pour supporter sa vision en ce moment. Il s'éloignait pour leur bien à tous les deux.

En passant la porte, il se retourna pour voir son frère immobile, fixant le vide. Il se sentait mal pour lui mais son bien être passait par la thérapie de l'éloignement. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette puanteur qui régnait au Sanctuaire en ce moment. Si Saga cherchait vraiment à aller de l'avant, il ferait probablement de même.

Ce soir-là, Aphrodite vit Saga traverser son temple avec la tête d'un condamné à mort. Compatissant un minimum, il allait lui proposer de rentrer parler un peu mais le gémeau s'était déjà lancé dans l'ascension jusqu'au treizième temple. Le poisson ne le savait pas encore, mais le lendemain, tout aurait changé.

* * *

Ça vaut la peine de continuer?


	2. Les bases d'une relation de confiance ?

Salut !

Voila donc un deuxième chapitre. Je préviens tout de suite, il n'y a pas de planning pour la publication, mais je pense pouvoir publier régulièrement tout de même.

Merci à tous ceux qui commentent et laissent des favoris/follow! Je suis agréablement surprise de voir que cette fic intéresse.

**Callimaque:** vu que tu n'as pas de compte, je te réponds ici. Merci énormément pour la review, ça fait super plaisir. Je suis ravie de voir que ma vision des personnages te plait, c'est en général celle que j'avais quand j'écrivais mes OS à l'époque. (Je plaisante souvent sur le fait que sur Saint Seiya au moins, je pourrais faire un Penta extended universe, tellement j'étais constante pour certains d'entre eux, voir je reliais certains événements entre mes fics haha) donc si un jour tu es curieuse, tu peux aller faire un tour dans ces vieilles fics. Mon style a pas mal changé, mais certaines idées devraient t'intéresser. En tout cas, merci de laisser une review, ça motive ! et j'espère que cette suite te plaira :D

Merci aussi à **Burning Asteria**, ma beta qui fait en sorte que ce soit lisible ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Camus devait avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il savait que les petites provocations de Deathmask faisaient mouche – il était doué il devait l'admettre, et avait même un sens de l'humour assez tordant par moment – mais de là à diviser l'entraînement en deux groupes ? Le Verseau fut d'autant plus surpris qu'il crût d'abord que la convocation des chevaliers servirait à remettre les pendules à l'heure pour Athéna, qui avait été alertée par le Grand Pope. Or il se rendit bien compte que ce n'était pas le cas en entrant dans la salle.

Non, ils étaient ici pour un procès. A la demande même de Saga.

SsSs

L'idée en choqua plus d'un mais leur permit d'exprimer une partie de leur ressentiment. Vis à vis de Saga, mais aussi de toute la garde dorée. Personne ne fut réellement étonné que les survivants de la guerre du sanctuaire considèrent les autres chevaliers d'or comme des traîtres, surtout après avoir subi leur fausse trahison pendant le combat contre Hadès. Prenant principalement pour motif l'ambiguïté de leur situation - agent double, on peut servir les deux camps – ils n'hésitaient pas à les accuser de tous les maux. Camus faisait presque exception, en grande partie à cause du témoignage de Hyoga, mais dès que son nom fut cité, Mu recentra le débat : c'était le procès de Saga, non celui de toute la chevalerie.

Bien sûr, les « victimes » / « traîtres » qui prenaient sa défense le faisaient assez maladroitement. Plus ils essayaient de convaincre les autres de lui offrir une seconde chance, plus ils étaient considérés comme infidèles.

SsSs

La tension montait, et finalement, Athéna procéda au vote. Trop peu de mains, à peine un tiers de la salle, se levèrent pour sauver le Gémeau, mais la déesse lui laissa une dernière chance de revenir sur sa décision. En expliquant à quoi les chevaliers venaient de condamner Saga par leur vote, elle espérait qu'ils changeraient d'avis, mais rien ne changea réellement dans leurs regards. Bien sûr, ils semblaient se sentir un peu coupables, mais apparemment pas assez pour revenir sur leur décision. Elle en fut peinée.

Leur en demandait-elle trop ? Saga pouvait encore refuser de mourir, elle voulait que le Gémeau revienne sur sa décision. Celle-ci espéra même que lorsqu'entre tous, Aiolia offrit sa main, cela ouvrirait le chemin d'une réconciliation.

SsSs

Paradoxalement, lorsque Saga saisit la main tendue d'Aiolia, les chevaliers, refusant d'accepter cette offrande de renouveau, cristallisèrent la séparation des « deux camps ». Aioros surtout recula de plusieurs pas en voyant son frère préférer son assassin. Il allait demander des explications quand le Cancer l'interrompit.

« Magnifique ! Allez, venez, je vous offre à boire pour fêter ça ! » feignit de se réjouir Deathmask, nerveux quant à l'explosion qui risquait d'arriver sous peu.

Et tandis que Deathmask passait un bras sur les épaules de chacun des deux chevaliers, un silence de mort régnait dans la salle à leur sortie. Athéna était sortie et Milo semblait prêt à éclater. Avant même que quiconque ait pu ne serait-ce que lever le petit doigt, il avait déjà saisi Camus par le col. Immobile et ayant une sensation de déjà-vu, le Verseau se contenta de regarder Milo droit dans les yeux. Il avait été son meilleur ami pendant des années, et il savait qu'il ne le blesserait pas, pas vraiment en tout cas.

Après tout, le Scorpion avait toujours eu le sang chaud, à agir avant de réfléchir. Peu importait si sa colère était légitime, il était dans l'incapacité même de se le demander. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était que Camus, SON Camus, qu'il croyait pouvoir retrouver dans cette vie, avait pris position dans un autre camp que le sien.

« Tu le soutiens toujours ? Après tous ses crimes ? » hurla-t-il. Il devait absolument extérioriser ou il le briserait. Il lui casserait le cou sans que le français ne se défende et passerait ensuite aux autres. Camus resta seulement silencieux. Oui il soutenait Saga, mais le dire revenait à provoquer Milo. Il fallait vraiment qu'il comprenne leur « traîtrise » avant que le dialogue ne puisse s'installer.

« Réponds ! Tu me dégoûtes, toi qui te prétendais mon ami... Il allait pour le frapper quand le poing de Shaka l'interrompit

\- Laisse-le. Quand tous les auront abandonnés, ils demanderont pardon, mais aucun d'eux ne vaut la peine que tu t'intéresses à eux. »

Guidé – ordonné – par le chevalier de la Vierge, les « anti-traîtres » quittèrent la salle. Aioros n'eut même pas un regard en arrière, dégouté par le comportement de son frère.

SsSs

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda Saga, ton frère va refuser de te parler, tu vas être calomnié et –

\- Je m'en fou de tout ça, fit Aiolia. Mon frère n'est qu'un gamin pleurnichard qui a passé plus de temps à aider Seiya que moi, et qui passe son temps à vous insulter depuis qu'on est revenu, lança-t-il à l'adresse des renégats. Les calomnies ? On m'a associé à un traître toute mon enfance, mais j'ai remonté la pente, parce que je savais que ce que je faisais, et ceux que je défendais était la bonne chose à faire, ce qui était juste.

\- Ouais, ouais, on le sait t'es un bon samaritain, fit Deathmask. Et nous on est les monstres.

\- Tu crois vraiment que si vous étiez les monstres j'aurais fait ne serait-ce que le quart de ce que je fais ? Alors maintenant, faites-moi plaisir, et redressez-vous. Peu importe que ces idiots ne s'en rendent pas compte, ou que vous ayez une tonne de chose à vous reprocher, vous allez au moins leur montrer que vous êtes des Ors, et que vous méritez cette putain de nouvelle chance !

\- Le petit Lion se rebelle ? Ricana Aphrodite. Ma foi, essayons toujours, cela aura au moins le mérite de les faire réagir. Quant à savoir si ce sera mieux ou pire… »

SsSs

Ne voulant pas laisser Saga seul, ses plus proches voisins – Deathmask et Aiolia – proposèrent de rester avec lui le reste de la journée. Ils descendirent donc ensemble au troisième temple, raccompagnant Saga, et vérifiant au passage l'état de sa maison. Déplorable.

« Kanon n'est pas là ? demanda Deathmask

\- Il est parti hier.

\- Juste comme ça ? Où ça ? s'inquiéta Aiolia

\- Aucune idée, Poséidon ? L'autre bout du monde… ? **Quelle** importance au fond.

\- Eh bien on fera sans lui, annonça le Cancer.

\- Mais d'abord, on nettoie ton temple. Crois-moi tu te sentiras mieux dans une maison propre » ajouta le Lion.

Malgré quelques protestations et grommellements, tous trois se mirent à nettoyer le temple jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve une apparence convenable.

SsSs

Mu serrait les poings, assis sur son lit dans son temple. Il ne pensait pas faire preuve de malice en étant incapable de pardonner à Saga. Il avait perdu son maître bien des années plus tôt, tué par le chevalier, et Dohko et lui paraissaient légitimes dans leur colère. Il pensait que la colère de tous retomberait, quelques semaines ou quelques mois après la résurrection, mais la situation semblait au contraire s'enliser. Quelles raisons pouvait bien avoir ce grand géant qu'était Aldébaran de ne pas vouloir parler à Saga ? Comme il le connaissait, il le faisait davantage par solidarité pour lui que parce qu'il était réellement incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées en entendant frapper à la porte. Il sourit ironiquement en ouvrant la porte.

« Quand on parle du loup… Aldébaran, mon ami, que puis-je pour toi ?

\- Je venais aux nouvelles. Tu semblais assez ébranlé lorsque Athéna nous a annoncé qu'on venait de condamner Saga à mort.

\- Tu me connais. Je suis un guérisseur autant qu'un combattant. Je ne nie pas lui en vouloir, mais je ne veux pas lui ôter la vie.

\- Et pourtant…

\- Une part de moi le voudrait. Au fil des années, je me suis refait des centaines de fois cette soirée où mon maître est mort, et il a dû se sentir tellement trahi. Alors que lors de la bataille du sanctuaire, et même contre Hadès, Saga est mort presque volontairement. Est-ce mal de vouloir lui faire ressentir au moins une partie de ce que Shion a dû ressentir ce soir-là ?

\- Tout comme je souhaiterais qu'il se sente aussi isolé qu'il t'a forcé à l'être, répondit le Taureau. Ce n'est qu'humain je pense. Mais je crois sincèrement que si la déesse l'avait formulé autrement, de manière à ce que l'on sache quels étaient les conséquences, nous aurions tous deux voté autrement, quitte à sacrifier nos sentiments à nos convictions. J'ai foi en notre déesse, elle n'aurait jamais autorisé cette mascarade si elle ne pensait pas que sur le long terme, nous pourrions y gagner en sagesse.

\- Depuis quand es-tu si sage mon ami ? rit le Bélier.

\- Il faut bien que l'un de nous le soit ! Tous les autres, même Shaka, sont trop occupés à se tirer dans les pattes. Je ne pardonnerai peut-être jamais à Saga, ni même à ceux qui savaient mais se sont tus toutes ces années, mais peut-être ne suis-je pas obligé pour profiter de ma nouvelle vie. »

Ces paroles rendirent le Bélier songeur. Il ne comprenait pas l'acharnement de la Vierge sur les renégats. Lui-même n'était en colère que pour leur abandon. Ils avaient pour la plupart su ou suspecté la vérité et égoïstement, il aurait aimé avoir ne serait-ce qu'une visite à Jamir, lui faire signifier qu'il n'était pas seul.

« Tu as l'air perdu dans tes pensées, remarqua Aldébaran.

\- Aiolia a perdu Aioros comme j'ai perdu Shion. Comment peut-il être ami avec eux ? Leur pardonner ? Il a pourtant été aussi isolé que moi, même pire car il a été traîné dans la boue.

\- Je crois qu'il faudrait lui demander sa version de l'histoire. Son expérience diffère de la tienne, tout comme son caractère.

\- J'ai la nette impression que quelque chose d'énorme m'échappe.

\- Parle-lui seul à seul. S'il pense que tu es sincère dans ta démarche, il t'expliquera.

\- Il faudra aussi que je parle à Shaka. C'est le seul qui n'a que peu de raison d'être aussi…

\- Vicieux ? proposa Aldébaran.

\- En quelque sorte.

\- Je m'en occupe. Cela l'occupera pendant que tu parles au Lion, et créera moins de vagues.

\- Merci beaucoup. Allez viens, je crois qu'on a mérité de manger un bon repas. Je t'invite ?

\- Volontiers. »

Le lendemain, ils firent comme annoncé, et Aldébaran accompagna Mu au temple des Gémeaux où ils trouvèrent Aiolia avant de continuer son chemin jusqu'au sixième temple.

« Ton ami n'a pas l'air de vouloir t'attendre, remarqua Deathmask en voyant le Taureau partir seul. De l'eau dans le gaz ?

\- Non, je souhaiterais parler à Aiolia si cela est possible, annonça Mu.

\- Ah, on ne veut pas parler aux traîtres mais on essaie de convaincre l'ancien chevalier prodige de voir la raison ? le tança encore le Cancer.

\- Loin de là, j'ai juste quelques questions auquel seul Aiolia peut répondre selon moi.

\- Aiolia mais pas Saga ?

\- Je ne crois pas qu'entendre ce que je veux savoir fasse un quelconque bien à Saga. Malgré mon inimitié avec lui, je pense qu'après hier, une journée sans horreurs est le moins que je puisse faire.

\- Sauf si ce que tu veux savoir ne concerne en rien Saga, je pense qu'on devrait lui laisser le choix d'assister ou non à la conversation, intervint Aiolia qui remarqua soudain que Deathmask avait disparu.

\- Comme il te plaira, céda Mu.

La curiosité était plus forte que le désir de vouloir encore éviter Saga. Si le Gémeau était sûr de vouloir entendre ses critiques, il ne pouvait être tenu pour responsable.

Une fois installé autour d'une table avec un café en main, il ne savait pas comment formuler ce qu'il voulait.

« Alors ? demanda Deathmask, tu craches le morceau ?

\- Je crois qu'en fait, je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu veux aider Saga alors que c'est lui qui a donné l'ordre de tuer ton frère, Shura qui l'a tué et la plupart des renégats connaissaient ces informations et l'ont caché pour te traîner dans la boue pendant des années.

\- Alors que toi tu as perdu Shion et tu n'y arrives pas c'est ça ? intervint le Cancer.

\- C'est plus ou moins ça.

\- J'ai envie d'aider Saga parce que je suis juste fatigué de l'hypocrisie de tous, répondit Aiolia. J'ai subi sa technique de possession tu sais ? ricana-t-il, et pas une seule fois on ne m'en parle ou ne m'en tient rigueur. On m'a traîné dans la boue mais finalement, cela m'a juste permis de voir à quel point les chevaliers peuvent manquer de confiance les uns en les autres et se trahir dès que le vent tourne. Pense ce que tu veux de leur trahison, mais pour avoir voulu doubler Hadès comme ils l'ont fait, ils devaient être soudés et ils ont presque réussi.

\- Donc tu lui as pardonné ? Complètement pour toutes ces années ?

\- Mu, si je devais pardonner à quelqu'un pour m'avoir humilié, rabaissé, fait croire que mon frère était un traître, ce serait à tous ceux qui n'ont pas cillé et ont retourné leurs vestes alors que je les suppliais de me croire, asséna Aiolia. Le comportement de tous était détestable, mais je refuse de faire à nouveau confiance à des gens qui jugent sans savoir.

\- C'est pour ça que tu prends leur défense ? s'agaça Mu. Ils l'ont fait en connaissance de cause donc c'est pardonnable. Mais ceux qui se font abuser par la rumeur ne méritent pas ton pardon ?

\- Non, parce que crois-le ou non, j'attends encore des excuses ! s'énerva Aiolia. Les traîtres comme vous les appelez, étaient soit possédés, soit n'avaient juste rien à foutre de moi. Mais vous autres qui parlez camaraderie et honneur, vous vous comportez comme si vous saviez tout mieux que tout le monde et c'est faux !

\- Tu préfères être avec des gens qui se foutent que tu vives ou tu meures juste pour un –

\- Alors là je t'arrête mon mignon, réapparut soudainement Deathmask. Nous avions nos raisons, et nous n'avons jamais prétendu être autre chose que les assassins que Saga a créés. Qu'il nous fasse confiance ou non, qu'il nous en veuille encore ou non, c'est entre lui et nous. Maintenant, tu dégages parce que tu ne veux pas comprendre et qu'on a autre chose à faire de nos vies. »

Un coup physique n'aurait pas pu avoir plus d'impact étant donné la réaction de Mu. Lui qui espérait avoir une réponse allait être déçu, il ne comprenait pas la logique du Lion, ou l'agressivité du Cancer. S'excusant pour le dérangement, il partit tout de même, loin de vouloir déclencher un conflit ouvert.

« Ta logique est bidon au fait, remarqua Deathmask une fois le Bélier parti, sous le regard paniqué de Saga qui pensait avoir fini avec ces débordements. Je comprends cette histoire d'hypocrisie, mais de là à vouloir nous fréquenter si tu ne nous fais pas confiance…

\- Je peux déjà plus vous faire confiance qu'aux autres.

\- Alors tu es un abruti, fit Deathmask.

\- Venant de celui qui ne trouve rien de mieux que de décorer sa tombe, c'est riche, ricana Aiolia

\- Jaloux ? Je me sens d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui, je veux bien la partager avec toi.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dire ça, je vais te prendre au mot », annonça Aiolia avec un air triomphant sous le regard éberlué de Saga qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot.

Il partit préparer à manger pendant que les deux autres se chamaillaient pour savoir quelle fioriture ajouter qui puisse montrer au monde entier qu'Aiolia était des leurs. Il prépara volontairement plus que la dose nécessaire pour trois puisqu'il se doutait que d'ici peu, Shura et Aphrodite viendraient aux nouvelles, voire peut-être même un bronze.

Son vœu fut exaucé lorsqu'à peine une heure plus tard, alors que le Lion mettait la table sous les insultes de Deathmask, Aphrodite apparut avec Shura trainant derrière eux un Shun rougissant et un Ikki embêté. Andromède s'excusa avant de présenter le dessert qu'il tenait et offrait pour s'excuser de s'incruster. Comme s'il avait besoin de s'excuser alors que sa compagnie le distrayait de ses pensées.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu?


End file.
